Colors
by Blanc Etoile
Summary: "Dan memang beredar legenda di masyarakat, bahwa setiap orang di dunia tidak akan menemukan warna favorit mereka dalam setiap mimpi mereka tentang warna- ya, mereka semua pernah mengalaminya, sering. Gantinya, mereka akan menemukan warna favorit mereka menguar dari aura seseorang yang –katanya- adalah belahan jiwa mereka..." A Seventeen Fanfiction. Soulmate!au. Meanie. BL. Review?


Colors

A Mingyu x Wonwoo soulmate!au fanfiction by taekwound, All Rights Reserved.

.

.

.

Mingyu selalu bermimpi tentang warna.

Spektrum warna yang muncul sangat luas, hingga Mingyu tidak bisa menjeniskan warna itu sendiri. Mereka mewarnai mimpinya seakan mimpinya adalah sebidang datar monokrom dari buku mewarnai milik anak pra-sekolah, dan terkadang membuat Mingyu pusing setiap bangun tidur karena hasil – hasil biasan cahaya yang jenisnya terlalu banyak.

Meskipun Mingyu melupakan sebagian besar dari kejadian di mimpi – mimpinya, yang kebanyakan adalah reka ulang dari hal – hal yang telah lewat di hidupnya, Mingyu cukup sadar untuk mengetahui bahwa ada satu warna yang tak pernah muncul di mimpinya.

Biru muda. Biru yang ada pada langit musim panas, yang biasa dihiasi awan – awan kumulus yang putih bersih dan terlihat empuk.

Sejak dapat membedakan warna – warna pada umurnya yang ketiga, Mingyu sudah memutuskan kalau biru muda adalah warna favoritnya. Mingyu memilihnya tanpa basa – basi, menetapkannya seakan – akan hal itu memang sudah diprediksi dan ditakdirkan.

Dan memang beredar legenda di masyarakat, bahwa setiap orang di dunia tidak akan menemukan warna favorit mereka dalam setiap mimpi mereka tentang spektrum warna- ya, mereka semua pernah mengalaminya, sering. Gantinya, mereka akan menemukan warna favorit mereka menguar dari aura seseorang yang –katanya- adalah belahan jiwa mereka. Bahkan mereka yang tidak bisa melihat aura seseorang pun, akan melihatnya. Jelas, sangat jelas, seakan sang belahan jiwa menyemprotkan gas berwarna dari tubuh mereka. Namun, hanya kitalah yang bisa melihatnya- aura belahan jiwa kita.

Mingyu sendiri menyangsikan hal itu. Namun melihat sahabatnya Minghao yang sepertinya mengalaminya sendiri, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak sedikit mempercayai itu. Ia sedang jalan – jalan dengan Minghao waktu itu ketika Minghao tiba – tiba berhenti berjalan, matanya yang membelalak menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. Mingyu mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda China itu dan menemukan; sekitar 5 meter di depan Minghao, seseorang dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya seperti Minghao, menatap pemuda itu lurus – lurus. Mingyu bisa mendengar Minghao bergumam, "Merah marun," dan Mingyu terlalu mengetahui segala tentang Minghao untuk bisa menebak bahwa Minghao menemukan warna favoritnya, menguar dari aura seseorang yang menatapnya 5 meter di depan. Nantinya, Mingyu akan mengenal pemuda itu sebagai Junhui dan ia mengaku melihat warna favoritnya menguar di sekeliling Minghao; cokelat muda yang lembut.

Mingyu mulai was – was tak beralasan karena beberapa temannya telah mengalami hal yang sama. Soonyoung yang melihat warna kuning cerah pada Jihoon, Hansol yang mendapati warna oranye pada Seungkwan, dan Jeonghan yang yakin sekali bahwa pias – pias warna _broken white_ di sekeliling Seungcheol bukanlah asap; melainkan tanda bahwa ialah belahan jiwanya.

 _Bagaimana kalau ia selamanya tidak akan menemukan aura warna biru muda dari seseorang? Ataukah ia ada di belahan dunia yang lain? Haruskah Mingyu menjelajahi pelosok dunia untuk menemukan sang penyimpan warna birunya? Atau lebih parah, saat akhirnya ia menemukan satu, seseorang itu tidak mendapati warna kesukaannya pada Mingyu? Lalu ia tidak punya belahan jiwa, gitu?_

 _Hah, Ya Tuhan, aku pasrah._

Memasuki jenjang kuliah, Mingyu mengurangi dosis kekhawatiran atas masalah belahan jiwa itu. Ia lebih fokus kepada perkuliahan jurusan hubungan internasionalnya itu daripada memikirkan warna kesukaannya. Toh, kalau memang Tuhan menyiapkan belahan jiwa untuknya, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan dipertemukan.

Dan pada Sabtu sore yang cerah, Mingyu menemukannya.

Di halaman belakang kampusnya yang hijau dan penuh rumput yang ideal untuk piknik dan berbaring, Mingyu melihatnya; duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, dengan headphone kecil menutupi telinga, dan sinar mentari sore yang menyusup dari celah – celah dahan menghiasi wajahnya yang indah, si menawan tengah menikmati sore dengan membaca buku literatur –sepertinya Inggris- dengan kacamata bulat menggantung di pangkal hidungnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan parasnya.

Terlepas dari segala keindahan pahatan fisik, yang mengejutkan Mingyu adalah, pias – pias warna yang mengelilingi si menawan;

"Biru muda," Mingyu membisik pada dirinya sendiri, dengan nada kelegaan dan euforia yang meningkat.

Mingyu menyeret kakinya yang seakan terpancang di tanah untuk lebih mendekati si menawan, setiap satu langkah mendekat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi dari sebelumnya. Dadanya sakit karena semua kegugupan itu dan si menawan harus membayar untuk itu.

Mingyu berjongkok, menyamakan jejer matanya dengan si menawan yang masih membaca. Mingyu tersenyum, si menawan terlihat makin _breathtaking_ setelah dilihat dari dekat. Mata dengan single eyelid, menyerupai rubah; hidungnya mancung dengan sepasang bibir tipis dengan warna peach, kemerahan alami. Kulitnya pucat, membuatnya nyaris lebih bersinar dari mentari sore. Figurnya ramping dan rambut – rambut hitam eboni yang halus itu terlihat memohon untuk dielus.

Mingyu seakan melihat versi nyata dari Snow White.

Merasa diperhatikan, si menawan –yang kebetulan adalah pemuda yang sangat, sangat imut, buat Mingyu- mendongakkan kepala dari bukunya dan mata rubahnya sedikit melebar; ekspresinya masih datar, namun sorot matanya tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya. Mingyu bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya yang secara tidak sadar, menggumam,

"Peach..."

Mingyu makin mau meledak kala ia mendengar suaranya; berat, dan ia kecanduan. Mendengar suara itu membuat Mingyu menahan napas, namun ia tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia melirik buku yang dipegang si menawan; memang Inggris, dan Mingyu membaca judulnya, "..The Kill Order.."

"O-oh," pemuda itu tergagap, gerakannya panik menandai halaman yang terakhir ia baca sebelum menutupnya. Mingyu kembali tersenyum dan bertanya dengan nada selembut yang ia bisa, "Jadi kau penggemar Maze Runner series juga?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, semburat kemerahan perlahan menginvasi pipinya. "I-iya.. memang agak telat, t-tapi aku memang menyukainya.." tatapan mata yang bingung dan disorientasi itu membuat Mingyu makin gemas.

"Warna apa yang kau lihat pada diriku?"

"E-eh.." sang pemuda tergagap; seakan Mingyu memakai kacamata yang membiarkannya membaca pikirannya. Ia menunduk dan menggumam, "P-peach."

"Well, kurasa biru muda dan peach tidak terlalu buruk," Mingyu tersenyum hangat dan mengusak rambut hitam eboni itu, yang memang sudah ingin dilakukannya daritadi. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu mendongak sedikit, cukup memperlihatkan wajahnya, namun tidak berani menatap lurus pada Mingyu. Mingyu ingin sekali menerjang pemuda itu ke rumput dan memeluknya hingga kehabisan napas saking imutnya. "Jeon.. Wonwoo.."

"Jeon Wonwoo.." Mingyu melafalkan nama itu lamat – lamat, menyukai bagaimana nama itu bisa terdengar indah di telinganya. "Baiklah, Jeon Wonwoo, aku Kim Mingyu. Kurasa kau akan perlu mengingat namaku karena... kurasa kita terjebak untuk bersama seumur hidup, ya kan?"

Jeon Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa semalu dan sesenang ini seumur hidupnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap memaksakan memplesteri mulutnya dengan senyum, tidak peduli apabila senyumnya aneh atau tidak. "Iyakah?"

"Kurasa begitu, Jeon Wonwoo. Akupun berharap begitu, sebenarnya," Mingyu bangkit berdiri dengan Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya penasaran sekaligus spekulatif. Mingyu mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Haruskah kau ku traktir makan malam? Mau pasta? Atau mungkin kau mau yang lain?"

Wonwoo tidak bergeming, menatap mata Mingyu dan tangannya bergantian. Mingyu berdecak, main – main, "Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kalau perlu sekalian bertemu orangtuamu. Kau mau? Ayolah, tidak mungkin aku hanya akan pulang begitu saja setelah mengajak belahan jiwaku makan malam, kan?"

Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Mingyu dengan ekspresi malu luar biasa. "Betapa bodohnya," gumamnya. "Tentu, aku suka pasta. Dan kurasa perlu waktu sebelum bertemu orangtuaku, Kim Mingyu, meskipun aku tahu kalau cepat atau lambat hal itu harus kau lakukan," Wonwoo menunduk lagi setelahnya, berpura - pura membetulkan tali tas selempangnya yang baik – baik saja. Mingyu tersenyum hingga ia merasakan pipinya pegal, tapi ia melakukannya dengan senang hati. Jeon Wonwoo pantas mendapatkan semua senyum tertampannya.

"Pasti akan kulakukan, belahan jiwaku."

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Wonwoo berjalan dengan wajah memerah habis – habisan dan Mingyu yang terkikik, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merangkul dan mengacak surai yang lebih pendek selama perjalanan.

Dan malam itu, Mingyu memimpikan sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang memikat, lengkap dengan spektrum warna yang kini lengkap dengan adanya warna biru muda.

.

.

 _End._

 _._

 _ **Meanie is life. Don't argue with me. But this fiction is a pure shit, not gonna lie. Lagipula ini cuma fiction iseng – iseng, kok.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya saya sudah lama nih suka Seventeen, tapi baru kesampaian bikin satu fanfictionnya. Meanie and Soonhoon caught my eyes from the start. Ah, cintaku, cecungukku. Dan Kim Mingyu makin tak tertahankan di comeback Aju Nice, sangat menggugah selera.**_

 _ **Senangnya, Wonwoo bisa ikut konser. Saya menjerit sampai lompat dari tempat tidur saat nonton V app dan tiba – tiba Wonwoo nongol, loh. Setelah itu menangis dengan ekspresi jelek sambil berulang kali bilang, "huhHuhuUHUHhuHUH jeOn wOnWoOOO HUhuhUUHuhU mY bAByY"**_

 _ **...oke. Ya gitu.**_

 _ **Last but not least, review?**_

 _ **.**_

 _taekwound, 2016._


End file.
